


You found me!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young princess has been horrifically abused. Since she had been a child, she was considered wild and dangerous she is locked up and treated like an animal until somebody shows her mercy and reaches out to save her. But can she be saved or is this sixteen year old wild woman to far gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A deal of mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied sexual and physical abuse and implied neglect. 
> 
> This story is getting close to the end but I want to thank those who are still reading and sticking through the many delays.im having fun writing this one and stay tuned a sequel is already being planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have a better longer chapter for the next one!

In a small castle in the forest a group is stratagizing around a large map on a table. A knight enters the room to deliver news. 

"Sir, there's news from the battlefield, Avalon has fallen."

"My gods!" Maurice declared smacking himself in the for head. 

"If only he had come, we might could have had a chance!" Gaston was saying sadly.

"But he didn't did he? Ogres are not men!" Maurice snapped at his nephew. 

"We have to do something, we have to stop them!" Gaston cries in fear.

"They are unstoppable!" Maurice responds with a tone of defeat.

"He could still be here at any time your majesty." Another knight says hopefully.

"It's to late Colonious, it's just to late." He esclamed. 

Just then a loud banging sound comes from the door.

"It's him, it has to be!" The knight says opptomistically .

"How could he get passed the walls?" Maurice asked "open the door!" He ordered.

The guards remove the wooden block and opens the door but sees nobody there.

"Well this is a bit of a let down!" A voice rang out from behind them.

They turn and see a man sitting on the king's chair.

" you sent me a message. Something about about um, help help we're dying, can you save us? The answer to that question is yes, yes I can for a price!"

"We sent you a promise of gold." Maurice informed him.

"Ah, no. You see um I uh make gold, I want something a bit more special, I want..." 

But just then he was intterupted by a piercing, bloodcurling scream!

"What was that?" The dark one demanded to know.

" that was nothing, just.." 

"show me what that is now or I will turn you all to toads!" The dark one declared sharply. Just as another scream happened this time coming closer.

A woman appeared clutching her hand crying and hoolering . "it bit me, I went to feed it and it bit me, I can't take it anymore I quit." 

even more curious then before he made them continue to take him to this mysterious 'it' that people seemed to be so secretive about. 

they soon stopped before a door, and Maurice stopped "just be careful its wild and it bites!" Was the warning. And then the door was opened. 

peering inside it was so dark and smelled of urine and fecies, and vomit and also bad body odor. The smell almost brought tears to his eyes. But it was almost hard to see what was inside but by looking closer he sees a tiny, thin excuse for a child. The child's teeth were bared at him. 

The dark ones heart went out to the poor child, she was so dirty, and looked like she hasn't eaten in days, her face looked like somebody had slapped her recently. He turned to Maurice " I still haven't named my price, well my price is what I want is that child!" 

Maurice looked at him in shock "you want a dangerous biting thing like that?" The dark one only nods feeling his heart break for the child each time the man called the child it. 

"did the child have a name?" The dark one asked. 

"none, her mother died without giving it one." Maurice responds. 

the dark one goes to her and uses magic to put her to sleep. He takes chains off and lifts her into his arms. "By the way congradulations on your little war." He says softly and magics away with the child. 


	2. A wild Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will see the dark one trying his best to tame the child and to turn her into the girl he knows is somewhere underneath it all.

The dark one takes the still sleeping child home, where he takes her into the bathroom where he holds her and waits for her to wake. He sits just holding her quietly his heart beating painfully as his gaze wanders over the child's injuries. Then after a moment he notices the blood that was running down the small teens legs. Curious as to where she was bleeding he begins looking for the source.

Anger filled him when he found it coming from her neither regions. It was clear that this child had been both molested and abused, as well as neglected. Rumplestitlskin felt a rage like no other, but for now the idea was to help this child get better. He starts the bath water as he waits, making sure it's filled with soap and was well warm.

Just as he had gottent he bath all ready and towl set up and wash rag, the small teen's eyes flutter open. He watched her for a minute look around with shock and uncertainsy, before her eyes fell upon him.

She shrank back hiding behind the toilet growling at him warningly as if he might hurt her. Feeling his heart constrict again he gets down on his knees and speaks softly to her.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay, nobody's going to hurt you no more, i'm only wanting to help, we got to get you all cleaned up, i want to clean you up so i can get a better look at your injuries, come on sweetheart i promise i won't hurt you!" his voice was real low and soft as if speaking to a frightened animal. The child continued growling quietly.

Rumplestiltskin reached in and somehow managed to get close enough to pull her out, but then unexpectedly the child bit his arm. Rumplestiltskin grimaced and his face turned white with pain but only looks at her and continues talking to her softly "It's okay Sweetheart, it's okay, no need to bite now i won't hurt you." He pulls the now struggling girl against him and starts to strip her of her clothes, but pretends to not notice her nakedness. 

He slides her into the tub, where he grabs the wash cloth and starts trying to bathe her, ignoring the teen's hissing and growling sounds and the pain of all the biting she was doing. Just keeps repeating the same words hoping that sooner or later that she would understand. "It's okay Sweetheart, It's okay it's just soap and water it won't hurt you." But he eventually had her face clean. He smiles at her. 

"Now aren't you just a pretty little thing." he comments as he clears the dirt off her face. 

He grabs a bottle of shampoo "I'll get a nice scented shampoo when i go to town again." he promises her. He then starts scrubbing some into the girl's hair lathering it in, the hissing getting louder at the gentle, but rough hands scrubbing her head. "It's okay all this going to do is take the dirt from your hair, i promise i'm not trying to hurt you." But he finally magics up a cup and splashes it over her head, rinsing the soap out and smiles when the brunnette hair finally is easy to see. When he is certain that she is clean he drains the tub only to get more hissing from her. 

"Shhh, it's okay." he tells her again.

He wraps a towl around her and gently takes her into his arms still ignoring the pain of her bites. He lays her upon his bed, and magics a tube to his hands. Laying her spread eagle out on the bed he starts looking for signs of any marks that might be on her. And each time he found a gash, he would squeeze the tube and lather some cream onto it.

 

Rumpestiltskin had been concentrating so long on covering all the cuts and bruises on the child that it took him a moment to realize that she had relaxed and had finally quit hissing at him.

He looks up and sees the child sleeping peacefully. Her face cute in sleep. Smiling he magics a old set of clothes that had belonged to the son he had lost and puts them on her. He then tucks her into the bed and leaves her there to rest. 

He leaves the room. And then goes and quickly locks the front door but leaves her bedroom door open a crack. He wanted her to see that she was not a prisoner in her room anymore, but didn't want her getting outside and hurting herself or getting lost.

He then magics up some fried chicken, Broccoli and rice. Just at that moment he heard a whimper and a sob coming from the room. Concerned that she was hurt he hurried to the room, and sees her still sleep but obviously having a nightmare.

Gathering her into his arms, he sits on the bed and pets her gently, holding her close. The moment Rumplestiltskin's arms folded around her she calms slightly, subconciously. 

He smiles softly down at her, although he had just met the child, he knew his heart already belonged to this small child. Child? he thought he needed something better then child or sweet heart to call her. Maybe she would respond to him better with a name, her father had never given her one so why shouldn't he be able to give one to her. But what should he call her?

He looks down at her, she was certainly a beauty. 

His eyes happened to fall upon one of the many knick knacks in the room, and smiles when he finds the perfect name. And it was really perfect for the name meant Beauty. 

He looks down at the child and whispers her new name to her "It's okay, I've got you my sweet Belle!"


	3. Trust Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark one has to work hard to earn the trust of the child he was growing to care so much for.

The child had calmed and the Dark one had fallen asleep in the bed with her having become worn out by his struggles with his Belle. He lays there cuddling Belle, until hissing and growling started up next to him. Groaning he woke just in time to feel the teeth sink into his arms. His face colored once more but he just holds her closer to his chest and rocks the still growling child.

"It's okay, It's okay I'm not going to hurt you Belle!" he tells her still holding and rocking her back and forth. The more she bit the better he held her. His eyes were leaking tears of pain as he held Belle tighter against him.

At one point the exhausted child stops biting and actually looks at him with curiousity. It was hard to tell what was going on in that head of hers, wither she was forming a new attach or what. But instead she lay back against the bed, just gazing at him no longer growling or biting.

The dark one smiles at her "It's okay, i'm not going to hurt you in any way ever." he promised her. Then using magic in front of the child he heals the bite marks quitely.

The child seemingly watches with curiousity. Then as he sits there still healing bites, she finally snuggles into the dark one's side. Smiling pleased at this new development he holds her.

But since she was awake he leaned down and lifted her into his arms and carries her out to the kitchen. He then sets a plate of nice hot food in front of her. He watched as Belle sniffed at everything and then grabs a piece of meat with her hands and lifts it to her lips before licking it cautiously as if she had never seen a porkchop before. 

As soon as her tongue touched it the girl's eyes lit up and she popped the rest into her mouth and chews it. Pleased she began shoving more into her mouth. Rumplestiltskin smiles. He kneels beside her and puts a fork in her hands and a knife and shows her gently how to use them. And shows her how to use napkins.

Rumplestiltskin was rather pleased at how easy it was to teach Belle what he wanted her to do. He made a note to hire somebody to teach her how to speak properly, it bothered him that she was supposedly sixteen but couldn't speak even a simple word. 

She seemed to be very bright she had picked up so quickly when he shown her the fork and knife. He soon takes a seat across from her eating with her and watching her. 

When she's finished she is rubbing her eyes again. He nods and says "Are you ready to go back to bed? Maybe if you like i can read to you?" he suggested.

The child was confused at first but when he grabs a book he leads her back to her bed. Once she's tucked in he starts to read Romeo and Juliet to her softly, changing his voice each time a new character spoke.

The sixteen year old stared at him with interest and was hanging on to his every word. Rumple only glanced up a few times and found himself gazing into her beautiful eyes which were opened so wide as she listened that he couldn't help but smile.

He pressed on until he heard a familiar breathing sound coming from the bed. Looking up he sees that she had quietly fallen to sleep. Leaving the book on the table he tucked the blanket around her and leaves the room remembering to crack it.

He sits in his armchair with a cup of tea and as he spins his wheel he has a nice soft smile.

It soon became common knowledge that The dark one had some how aquired a new girl in the dark castle. But He ignored all snide remarks only caring that this girl grew to trust him. That she knew he would never in his life harm her in any way.

Days went by with the dark one and Belle bonding with each other, Belle had recieved a nice tutur and after several moments of calming her and letting her know that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her, she had started to learn how to speak. 

But she never could learn just how to say his name properly so one day he didn't know when it started but she started referring to him as Rumple! smiling he charished and allowed the shortened version of his name to stay. His Belle had nicknamed him and he loved it.

It would be something only she would be allowed to do. Every night he would check on her about several times through the night to make sure she was okay.


	4. I will die for that Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this third chapter will be about how Rumple starts to show how much he cares about her, but doesn't quit realize how much he really does care.

The dark one was downstairs spinning the wheel again when a dark purple vapor appears to him. 

"so Dark one i've come to ask for a deal from you." she tells him. 

Just then a voice was calling out to her from the middle of the room.

"Rumple, i need you!" 

Rumplestiltskin turns his face to look at her, she was standing there rubbing her eyes, tears were streaming down her face. Smiling softly he reaches out a hand for her. "YOu have a nightmare sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Belle smiles and hurries into the big strong arms that she had come to be used to with her Rumple. 

She snuggles into him, as he turned his attention back to Regina. 

"Now what do you want Regina?" he asked quietly trying to keep his voice low to keep from scaring the child.

Regina's eyes though were now upon the teenager that lay against Rumple.

"I need a potion from you." she tells him.

"I'm afraid i can not help you, and have no wish to give you that perticular potion." He responds.

Regina grows angry "You might want to be careful Dark one you wouldn't want anything awful to happen to her would you?" 

Rumple's face went red with anger and he stood a bit faster then expected accidentally making her fall to the floor, but he stood in front of her.

"IF YOU DARE HARM MY BELLE EVEN SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER OR ANY MAGIC ON HER, AND I WILL PERSONALLY SEE YOUR SKIN HANGING ON MY WALL!" He shouted at her his darkness making him look dangerously scary at the moment.

Regina only took one look at the Dark one's face, and instantly poofed away in another purple cloud.

Rumplestiltskin calmed quietly and looks down at Belle who was looking up at him with a look he had never seen before.

A look of Pure trust.

Apparently Belle had understood every word of what had been spoken and having heard him standing up for her she had opened her heart to him completely.

Smiling with love in his heart for her, he sits on the arm chair and pulls her into his lap holding on to her, just cuddling with his Belle, his sweet wonder ful Belle!

Since when had he called Belle his? he thought to himself. But he knew as he gazed down at her that he loved Belle, as he looks at her more, he began to realize what he was seeing. 

Belle was not at all the child he had thought she was.

Belle was a rather beautiful woman who was very much considered to be of age.

In fact she was in fact old enough for her hand to have been given in marriage to anyone that her father would have deemed appropriate for her.

Rumplestiltskin smiles, he did not want his Belle to marry anyone but him.

But then his face fell, Belle trusted him but would she trust him enough to want to be his? would she learn to love him the way he had come to love her?

For he was of course the Dark One, also seen as a Beast, a crocodile, who in the world would want to love him much less marry him when a woman as beautiful as she could have pick of all the men in town!

He set his jaw, no he would show her the real man inside him, the man she already had come to know, maybe with time, compassion and plenty of Love, she would come to love him just as much as he loved her, maybe she would trust him enough to want to be his.

He just holds her close determined to from that moment on try his best to gain her heart and to gain the affection from her that he had for her.

He lowered his face and gently brushed his lips over her forehead tenderly, and just continues to hold her close.

He knew no matter what he would give his very life to protect this sweet, wonderful woman that he had come to love so much.


	5. Courting is never easy

Rumplestiltskin sits at his wheel as usual spinning straw into gold as he continued trying to think of ways to court Belle while also protecting her at the same time. He wouldn't put it past Regina to try and use her against him.

Regina wanted him dead and Rumple had to admit Belle would definately be the way to his undoing, for he would do anything even give up his own life to save and protect her.

Belle is in her room wimpering in her sleep again.

He gets up and goes to check on her.

Rumplestiltskin enters the room and takes her into his arms, and he pulled her against his chest and just holds her and rocks her whispering assuringly to her.

Belle's eyes open at the sound of his voice and the strength of his arms she looks up at him confused.

What out thinking about what he was doing, Rumplestiltskin dips his head and captures her lips with his own, kissing her deeply.

Belle's eyes widen in fear, and she started flailing, and whimpering again.

Rumplestiltskin concerned pulled away and steps from the bed and looked down at the girl who now had terror in her eyes.

"Belle what is it? what's the matter dearie?"

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him.

Rumplestiltskin was confused by how she was acting torwards him what had he done wrong? he wondered to himself.

Then he slowly remembered.

Belle's father had abused her, and there had been signs that her father had been sexually involved with her.

The realization dawened on him.

He had just kissed Belle.

The only experince she had with a kiss was probably what she had gotten from her father.

Her father had hurt her.

And now that Rumple had kissed her, more then likely Belle thought he was going to hurt her the way her father had done.

In order to gain her love he was going to have to some how show her that he would never harm her, never hurt her, show her some how that his love would not hurt her that way.

He had to gain her trust in order to gain her love.

Courting Belle would not come as easily as he thought he would have to start with little things like tea, and dinner and maybe a stoll in the garden, a walk at night, maybe even just sitting together and talking to each other.

But first he had to let her know that he had not meant to scare or hurt her in anyway.

"Belle, it's okay i'm sorry, i wasn't going to hurt you, i was kissing you, i promise i won't hurt you ever, i will never hurt you the way your father did! I care for you Belle, truly i won't harm you!"

Belle looked at him with tear streaks of fear, and it became clear that Belle wasn't quit ready to believe him. Rumplestiltskin looked at the girl sadly, and he turned and walked out of the room. 

Somehow he had to show her that displays of affection would not hurt her, that he did not wish any harm to her. 


	6. I will find you

Rumplestitskin went back downstairs to try and think of a way to show her that she was safe with him that nobody would hurt her as long as he was around.

A few hours later he went back to check on her as usual.

When he looks in he gave a surprised gasp, and flung the door fully opened. 

The room was empty and the window was standing wide open.

Rumplestiltskin groaned.

He cursed as he stared at the window.

She had chosen to run away from him.

He hadn't realized he had scared her that badly.

He grabbed his jacket and magiked himself outside.

He would track her down and bring her home.

He would tell her over and over again that he loved her, until she finally believed him.

Rumplestitlskin found himself hoping he would find her before anyone else did.

He trampled through the woods trying to find the path had taken.

She had at least a good two hour start on him, but maybe he could use magic to find out where she was. 

He used magic to pull up an image of her.

He sees her father's castle and her being forcefully taken into his own master suit.

Rumplestiltskin gasped and then growled. 

no he would not allow that to happen.

He used magic and appeared in Maurice's room just as he had ripped both thier clothes off. 

Rumplestiltskin flew at Maurice his fist flying into his face one hit after another.

He had him on the floor and then ripped his heart out a very evil dangerous look on his face. 

"This is what happens to people that try and hurt My Belle! you tried to hurt her, you kidnapped her from my house, now your going to die and pay for that!" 

With those last words he crushed Maurice's heart into dust, killing him in one squeeze. He poured the powder to the floor.

Then turned his attention back to the still naked Belle.

He went to her and magiced clothes unto Belle's trembling body.

Then lifts her into his arms and magics away from the castle.

back at home he sits on her bed and just holds her gently. 

"It's okay i've got you, nobody's going to hurt you ever again!"

"Thank you Rumple, thank you for saving me from that monster, everyone calls you a monster but your not." Belle whispers and without another word she slipped her lips over Rumple's and kisses him but the whole time she kissed him she trembled.

Rumplestiltskin wrapped arms around her and kissed her back but then pulled away.

"Belle i think we should wait to kiss each other, i want you to wait until you are ready, I love you more then anything Belle, but i want you to feel comfortable with me. I don't want you to be afraid of me, i won't ever hurt you, I want to court you but i want you to be the one to decide when you are ready to kiss me!" He tells her gently.

"Until you decide you are ready i want to court you in other ways, maybe we can have dinner together, sit up late one night and just talk." he tells her gently.

"In fact Snow and Charming are having a ball next week so maybe the first step will be if you were to go to the ball with me!" he suggested.

"Oh Rumple i think i would really like that, I would love to have dinner with you, and even have conversation, and Rumple going to a ball with you sounds like it would be really nice maybe even fun, i've never been to one, though the only thing i ever saw was that dark room my father kept me locked up in!" 

"never again will you have to see a locked dark room, you are welcome to visit any part of the house you want, this house is your house too, as long as you choose to stay here with me, i ask please what ever you do, please do not leave this house without me with you, there are people out there that will hurt you simply because they wish to hurt me, and they will use you too do that!" 


	7. A Much Needed Outing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple takes Belle to town!

The next morning Rumple stands in the doorway to Belle's room, quietly watching her sleep. 

She looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake her up.

He watched Belle's eyes flicker and then slowly open as she apparently sensed his presence there.

Smiling at her he whispers “Good morning beautiful how do you feel about going into town with me this morning?”

Belle blinked and then flew out of bed and nods “I would love to go to town with you.” she responds.

He nods and heads into the other room to give her privacy to change while he fixed them a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon.

She entered the kitchen just as he had placed the food on the table.

He looked her up and down and grins.

She was dressed in a pink tshirt and a pair of lose fitting jegging style clothes. She looked so beautiful that he just wanted to kiss her right then but no, he wanted her to come to him. He didn't want to force it with her, she wanted her to be comfortable with him, so she had to be the one to make the first move when it came to that stuff.

Belle sits down across from him, together they ate their easy breakfast. Rumpelstiltskin magicked the empty dishes to the sink full of water where they would be washed later when they get back.

She finally turned and faced Belle “are you ready to go?”

The girl only nods and she follows him.

Together they walk into town. Her eyes were everywhere, taking in all the sites. Rumple watched her smiling lovingly. The poor girl had been cooped up for so long, and he was sure that she had never been out side before.

He felt fairly certain that this small outing was probably doing her a whole lot of good, and he was smiling knowing that he had thought to bring her with him this time. So that she could experience it, while having him there to protect her if necessary.

Soon they were in the part of the town where he did all of his shopping for the day, Belle was staying very close to Rumple as if somebody might jump out at her.

“Belle, Relax as long as you're with me you're safe nobody can touch you I won't let them.” Rumple told her quickly.

The Brunette sent a smile his way and he saw her visibly relax some. He returns his attention to buying what he needed.

He then starts as if to leave the village, but just as they had been walking past a little booth where there were tons of beautiful clothes.

“You need clothes to wear, I can't let you keep wearing the same outfits every week when I can afford to keep you in nice clothes.” 

Belle blushed as Rumple pointed to the rack of clothes “Go on pick out a few out fits, I want you to at least pick out seven for now and I’ll buy you more next time around.” he tells her gently.

Hesitantly she looked through everything the vendor had, and as instructed she picked out seven outfits, and at his insistence she picked out a jacket to wear as well. She handed the clothes to rumple and was heading back to the side to wait for Rumple to finish, but he took her by the waist and led her over to a rack full of gorgeous gowns and smiles

“I want you to pick one, and then we'll find you a nice pair of shoes to go with it. It's for the ball that I'm taking you too tomorrow night at Prince Charming's Castle!” 

Belle blushed hard at this kindness he was showing her, but because he had told her he wanted her to, she looked until one caught her eyes. A Beautiful Golden yellow color. 

Rumple smiled at the dress that Belle picked and took it down and drooped it over his arms and watched as she picked out a pair of beautiful shoes.

Rumple walked up to the counter and took out his money. When Belle heard the price she colored in surprise, she went to take the dress back, but Rumple staid her hand without blinking.

“No Belle, it's okay, I can afford this, Belle dearie money is of no issue to me don't forget I make more Gold then can be spent in a million years, give a man something to blow his riches on.” He whispers gently and hands the money over to the man on the other side of the counter.

Belle still very embarrassed that Rumple would spend so much on her looks away. Rumple held back a laugh, he just wanted to spoil the woman he was slowly falling more and more in love with.

He finally finished and took her home.

When they got home it was late, and close to supper time, so Rumple quickly started fixing them cornbread and chicken. 

Soon the two of them sat together eating a quick supper.

But he could tell that Belle was exhausted.

He noticed her fighting back a yawn and grinned he wanted her rested if he was going to take her to a ball tomorrow night.

“Belle dearie, why don't you go ahead and head to bed and I'll get the stuff put away, we are going to have a long day tomorrow, and I want you to sleep as long as you can tomorrow morning, you don't have to get up until your ready, we are going to stay at the ball tomorrow rather late!” He told her gently.

Belle looked up at him still fighting back the yawns and probably to exhausted to argue she gets up and heads up to her room.

Rumple turned to his wheel and starts to spin just as always.

He felt that he was glad that she had gone to the thing with him, and now that he knew her size and tastes he could easily pick up a few more items for her himself.

But then he shook his head, no he would take her with him to town when ever he could, she needed the outings, he didn't want her cooped up. Maybe he could make outdoor activities for them to do so she could enjoy it without fearing being attacked by anyone.

For even as he was trying to make her happy he had not yet forgotten the Threat of Regina, or that she would stop at nothing to hurt him, and would use Belle to do it if she could, and that was a thing he was not going to watch happen.

He would protect Belle with his life if that was what he needed to do. He continues to spin until he felt his mind go numb and empty.


	8. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple takes Belle to the ball where she possible meets a new friend!

Rumplestiltskin sat in a chair waiting on Belle to finish getting ready. Rumplestiltskin wore a blue jacket with gold trim, black leather pants, and black leather boots, and had his hair brushed back.

Time was ticking, it was going on ten and the ball would start at 12pm. But he wasn't going to rush her, to him Belle was worth waiting for. He threw a longing glance at his spinning wheel thinking maybe he could spin until she was done, but decided against it she might feel rushed if he did that.

Finally just as he was getting worried about her she finally comes out and stands before him.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes went wide and his jaw nearly dropped.

Belle was just stunningly beautiful, dressed in a dress of Golden yellow, beautiful black heels, and a gold rose dangling from her neck. Of course Belle was always beautiful but tonight she was even more so then ever. But then he noticed that she was getting uneasy, and realized that he was probably staring to hard and was making her nervous.

Smiling he looks up into her eyes "You are by far the most Gorgious woman i've ever met."

Belle smiles at the compliment. "Thank You Rumple you look very handsome yourself tonight." 

Rumple just waved that aside and extended his arm "Are You ready?"

"Yes, Rumple i'm ready , I'm so excited, i've never had the chance to attend one not even my own fathers balls." She exclaimed.

"Good cause you and I are going to the ball in style." He responds and leads her out side where Belle's jaw really did drop open with surprise.

Standing before them was a Crystal Coach with four white magestic looking winged horses. And holding the reigns was a very important looking man, Rumple was taking her to the ball by flying coach!

"You like it Belle?" he asked softly.

"Oh Rumple yes, Yes I do, this is amazing."

He opened the couch door and gave her leg up into it and then sits across from her and waves to the driver to take them on their way.

Belle had scooted over to the furthest side so as to see below. The couch was well open, and had no enclosures. 

She watched as the couch flew into the skies, her eyes wide with pleasure as she watches.

Rumplestiltskin just watched Belle as she apparently enjoyed the ride.

But soon she was gasping when she saw the Charming Castle below them.

Rumple smiles as the couch touches down.

He emerged from the carriage first and extends his hand to help her out gently.

Together they walked up the walk and into the castle where there was a ton of people already inside.

Belle clung very closely to Rumple shy and nervous at the same time.

He tried his best to reassure her.

"It's okay Belle your safe here, these are very kind and sweet people you have nothing to fear here." 

Belle relaxes slightly but stays close to him as he leads her further inside and up to a nice looking couple that sat off to the side.

"Priness Snow, and Prince Charming, nice to see both of you, and thriving I see." He says softly, indicating her very thick waistline.

Snow laughed "Yes, dark one we are having a girl. Her name is going to be Emma!"

Rumplestiltskin only smiles and then introduced them to Belle. "Belle these are my dear friends Snow and Charming, they are very dear to me, and are the only ones who have actually truly seen me for the man i really am rather then the beast that everyone else sees."

"Snow, this is Belle, she is staying with me at my castle, and i've been taking care of her, i rescued her from a very bad situation." He tells her softly.

"Hey belle why dont you go get us a drink?" he suggested gently.

Belle nods and heads off in the direction of the drink table.

Rumplestiltskin turned to Snow and started telling them Belle's story.

"So I went to make a deal with her family who had an ogre problem but i discovered that their king had a daughter that he was keeping in a dark room all chained up and was starving. So i claimed her as my price for saving thier kingdom from the ogres. I've been taking care of her ever since, but she doesn't trust very easily, and hasn't yet learned to even trust me yet."

Snow sighed "How can any parent be so cruel to thier own child?" and she rubs her waist as she apparently seemed to be thinking about the baby she herself was carrying.

~~

Belle was at the drink table and had filled two cups with a red liquid that she found in a bowl after having seen two other people do the same. She turned and started to head back when she bumped into a beautiful Redheaded female.

"Oh I am so sorry!" the redhead told her fast after Belle had spelt both cups down the front of her yellow dress. The stain that was now setting into the dress was looking horrible.

"I can help you fix that if you want, i can easily get the stain out of that." he tells her quickly.

Belle smiled "Thank you my Rumple got this dress for me, and i'd hate to see it get ruined the first time i get to wear it."

The red head led Belle into an empty room where she helped the nervous and shy Brunnett remove her dress.

She laid it on the bed, and grabbed a damp cloth and started dabbing at it with something she had removed from her bag.

While she worked she started to talk to her.

"Name's Red by the way." 

The brunette smiled "Mine's Belle."

"So Belle you said something about a guy named Rumple did you?" she inquired.

"Oh yes, Rumple he's also known as The Dark one, but he's so incredibly sweet and kind to me, he has been a real sweetheart." she tells hers not noticing the soft tone she was using as she spoke about Rumple.

Red finally finished and backed away from the dress. 

Leaning against the dresser she gave Belle a strange knowing look that confused her.

"What's that look for?" Belle asked softly.

"You like him don't you?" Red asked her.

Belle softly smiles and looks at the red head.

"I think i love him." Belle admitted softly.

"Have you told him?" Red asked softly.

"No, i haven't, I hadn't realized how i felt about him until tonight to be honest." Belle answered.

The two girls sat like that for over an hour talking about love, men, and about just plain girl stuff as they waited for the dress to dry.

She looked over at her dress and saw that the redhead had somehow managed to make the dress look just like the accident had never happened at all.

"Well Belle we should get you back to the party before the dark one thinks somebody kidnapped you." she joked.

Belle laughed "He's really a sweetheart." 

Red just led her back down to the party where Belle finally rejoined Rumple with two cups of red liquid.

"Sorry it took so long, i got distracted by one of the girls here, she seemed really nice and we just started talking and i forgot a moment about the drinks." she explained.

Rumple laughed as he drank some, "your fine Belle, i want you to make some friends if you want to, and sounds like you may have done that."

He then sets the cups to the side and bows to Belle "My lady may i have this dance?"

Belle laughed at his gentleman behavior but bows back and responds "You may."

He leads her out onto the dance floor and the dance several slow dances together, Belle gazing deep into his eyes with love.

But all to soon Belle grew tired, and falls asleep in a chair while Rumple goes to get the carriage ready for departure.

Seeing her sleeping he lifts her into his arms and carries her to the couch and takes her home.

Once they get home he carries her all the way to her room where he helps her to change and tucks her into bed.

He slowly then turns to leave, but a soft voice spoke to him from the bed.

"Please Rumple, kiss me."

Rumplestiltskin turned to her and smiles kindly "Are you sure Belle, that you me too?"

"Yes, Rumple i've been wanting you to all night long!" she responds softly.

Rumple didn't need asking twice, he gently slips his lips over hers and kisses her gently.

Belle moans softly as she kisses him back.

When he pulled away and starts to leave again, Belle gives one last mumble before going to sleep.

"I love you Rumple."

"I love you too Belle!" He tells her softly as he leaves the room remembering to crack the door. 

He goes to his spinning wheel and just sits there staring into space as he went over in his head everything that happened that night.

A smile on his face, somehow he had managed to make progress with Belle.


	9. Chosing To Trust!

Belle slept through the night, and into part of the next morning. When She finally woke it was about twelve in the afternoon. Rumple was busy fixing a nice lunch and had been just about to go wake her to make her eat something when Belle had walked in.

"Morning Belle, did you sleep okay?" he asked her softly knowing that last night had probably worn her out. 

"I slept just fine, Rumple, I had so much fun, I hope I get to see that girl that i met yesterday again some time, she seemed really nice." Belle told him then remembers she hadn't told him much about that meeting.

She smiles and says "She had the gorgious red hair, and she was wearing this red cape over her dress."

Rumple's eyes suddenly opened up in surprise.

"Belle i don't mind you talking to her cause she is nice, but promise me you won't never go near her after dark or when she doesn't have her robe on promise me you'll be careful around her, she won't hurt you intentially."

"Rumple, what's wrong with her?" Belle asked confused at the way Rumple had warned her against a possible new friend.

Rumple sighs and looks at Belle "ok, i'm going to tell you this but only so you can be prepared and able to protect yourself, but your young lady friend is know as Red or sometimes Ruby to some people, but she has a curse on her, she won't mean to hurt you but when the curse takes affect she might not be able to stop herself. Belle she is a wolf and she has killed before."

Belle's eyes showed wide in shock and in horror she had been alone in a room at night with a wolf, a woman she didn't even know? But she had seemed so nice, and so eager to help her fix her dress. 

Then remembered what Rumple had said about how she wouldn't intentionally hurt her. she thought about the curse that lingered over her Rumple and smiled, and decided she didn't care of Ruby or Red or what ever they called that girl was a wolf, if the girl wanted to be her friend than she was all for it.

She looks at Rumple as he busied himself with filling her plate with food. 

She was incredibly hungry surprisingly enough after she had eaten so much the night before, she had thought she would never be hungry again but now she felt that she could eat again.

As she silently eats her mind goes back over the events from last night, she remembers the way Rumple had danced with her so wonderfully and romantically, she remembers meeting the Charmings, who had both seemed so nice and sweet almost too nice to be a princess. And then she recalled how she had fallen asleep in the chair while Rumple had gone for the couch and then last but not least she remembered the kiss they had shared last night for the first time, and he had let it happen.

She was smiling down at her plate as she remembered how nice it had been, the realization hit her then. 

She trusted Rumple and she wanted to try and have a real relationship with him, with plenty of kissing and hand touching just as she knew Rumple wanted from her. 

But the thing was how would she go about telling him what she wanted?

She wanted to be with him in a way that she had never wanted to be with a man before not since her father had done what he had done to her for so many years.

She set her plate down at looked up at Rumple.

Then looking up at Rumple with her decision made she whispers "Rumple i want to have a real relationship with you, I give you my full Trust! I am not afraid of you! I want to give myself to you fully, as I really care for you!"

Rumple's mouth just fell open in shock a fork of eggs have way to his mouth dropped and fell to the plate.


	10. Nightmare with eyes wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Rumple really gets further with Belle then he had ever done before now that Belle finally has decided to trust Rumple completely. 
> 
> But just as everything is getting settled in so well, Rumple has to go into town and Belle soon finds herself being thrown into a huge night mare only this time she's wide awake.

Rumple pushes his plate away and goes to Belle where he pulls her into his arms and kisses her gently, just like the night before.

Belle wrapped an arm around and kisses back timidly at first but then with determination.

She wanted and had to do this, she didn't want to be afraid her whole life.

If she didn't do this with him now she may never feel comfortable with him.

He lifts her up into his arms and carries her into her bedroom where she soon feels the bed at her back.

She took a deep breath as his lips find hers again as he made quick work of removing her dress, tearing it as he did.

His lips on hers kept her distracted even though she could feel a chill air hitting her bare chest.

But soon the heat of his hands were covering them as he gently kneads her breasts.

She lets out a soft gasp as she feels this, nobody had ever touched her this gently before.

Then his lips were on her neck as he kisses the base of her neck and nibbled on her like a vampire would do.

Her gasps turned into a moan as she felt the pleasure from it.

His hands continued to run over her as his mouth follows the path until he drew one of her breasts into his mouth and sucks gently and pulls on it with his teeth.

Her moan grew louder, she gripped his hair.

His hands pushes the crotch of her underwear to the side and then as he continues sucking at her breasts he slips a single finger into her gently, stroking her center.

She moans a deep throated moan that sounded almost like the deep purring of a kitten.

As he gives attention to her other breast, she didn't even notice when he snapped her underwear finally off of her.

Pushing her legs wider open he knetl between her knees and then leans up to look her in the eyes and whispers

"Belle, are you sure you want to do this?"

Belle looked up at Rumple with eyes full of trust and love and finally just gives a nod, "Yes Rumple, I'm ready for this!" 

Still looking her in the eyes, he slowly gently slips into her sliding in deep into her, before going still to give her a chance to grow accustomed to her size.

She looks up at him, her eyes closed but slowly when she realizes that he had not hurt her she opens them again and smiles up at him, and gently kissed his cheek.

"I'm okay Rumple!" she whispers softly.

At these words Rumple slowly starts to move, sliding in and out of her.

Belle moans softly with each movement and moves her own hips in tune with his.

He grabs her hips and pulled her closer as he increases power and speed thrusting hard and deep into her.

Soon they were moaning together in tune with each other.

Their movements get faster and harder and he put more power behind it as he holds her and gently slowly makes love to her.

After several moments he gave a few more thrusts before they finally erupted together and came hard.

Rumple collapsed beside her, and holds her gently.

Belle looks up into his eyes tears flowling in her eyes.

Rumple is instantly worried "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

His question was spoken in almost a panic as he pulled her closer to him.

Belle laughs, "No Rumple, it was, it was amazing, it was so amazing i had no idea it could be like that!"

Rumple smiled pleased and very relieved to know he had not hurt her.

As the dark one he did not sleep but stayed there until Belle falls asleep beside him.

After kissing her forehead he goes back to his spinning wheel.

~~~~~~~~

Hours later Belle woke up and realizes that she is alone but is not at all surprised for she knew that Rumple didn't really sleep so she gets up and looks down at her naked body and smiles lovingly as she remembers the sweet and gentle way that Rumple and touched her.

She threw on some new clothes seeing that what she had on earlier were nothing more then a bunch of torn fabric.

She nearly laughted at this before heading down stairs starving and craving some kind of food.

She finds Rumple where she had already expected to find him.

She gives him a kiss before asking "Are you hungry or have you eaten already? I'm simply starving!" she giggled.

He looks up at her his eyes sparkling with mischief, "oh i'm hungry all right but not for food."

Belle blushed when she realized what he meant.

But he just laughed at her expression but gets up and follows her to the kitchen.

He puts a thing of eggs and bacon on the stove and while waiting, he pushes her onto the table where he pushes her dress up and slides her underwear to the side.

Without another word he fills her again.

Belle only moans softly wrapping arms around his neck as he begins thrusting deep into her using the table to keep her hips at angle with his.

Moving harder and deeper, Belle groans as she feels herself cave around him as her orgasm really erupts around him.

It wasn't long before he realised his come into her as well.

Panting, he pulls out of her and readjusted her clothes.

"Belle i'm afraid i will have to leave you here alone today, I have an errand i have to run in town real fast, what ever you do, don't go outside, stay inside and wait for me to return. I won't be gone long, an hour at the most." He tells her worried slightly.

Belle only nods "Don't worry Rumple, i'll have some breakfast and go to the library to read while i'm waiting for you, I'll be just fine till you get back." 

Rumple stands up shrugging on his pants and his leather jacket and with a snap of his fingers he disappears.

Belle turns back to the stove and quietly eats her eggs and bacon.

When she's done she heads to the library with a cup of hot tea.

Choosing a nice long book that she had been working on for a few weeks she settled into a chair and started reading.

She was so engrossed in the book she didn't hear the pop of magic as somebody appeared in the room behind her, didn't see her approaching her until it was to late. 

A woman's hand closes around her mouth to stop her from screaming and she feels ropes appear around her body as another pop happened and the library disappears from her view.

When the smoke clears they are in a large cell, where the bars are closed.

"You will stay here until i decide to release you, until your boyfriend decides to agree to my terms." she cackled with evil laughter.

Fear filled Belle's heart as she looks at the woman, she had seen this woman before, but at that time Rumple had protected her.

This was the woman that everyone called The Evil Queeen!


	11. Trusting Through Danger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Rumple comes home to find Belle gone! Mad but unable to find any sign of where she went he gives in and decides to trust the one person that can possibly help him find her!

Whistling with true happiness he walks up the path and poofed himself into the house.

He had a wide grin on his face as if he had been up to something Impishly good.

"Belle? Belle can you come here for a moment?" He calls out.

When a response did not come he grew worried, and started searching for her starting first with her room to be sure she wasn't taking a nap.

After that he headed into the library to see if she might be engrossed in a book.

When he didn't find her there he searched every room in the house, but found no trace or sign of her.

Finally the truth sunk in to his head, Belle was gone!

Panic entered his chest, But why, why had she left? where did she go?

Had Belle decided she didn't want to be there with him after all?

Really frightened and worried he decided he would never know what happened unless he found her.

The only problem is there was no clues at all as to where she went.

He collapsed to the floor and broke into heavy sobs, which bewildered him as the Dark One has never been known to cry!

But he was scared that he had lost her forever this time, oh why had he left her here alone? He should have taken her with him but he had just wanted so badly to surprise her.

Curled on the floor he lay there clutching himself around the middle in tears just as there was a loud knock at his door.

Still in tears but hoping that it might be Belle deciding to come back, he hurried to the door and flung it open only to find a beautiful red head wearing an even redder robe, and carrying a brown picnic basket.

"Oh Red it's just you!" he sank to the ground not bothering to hide his red rimmed eyes from her.

Concerned instantly Red fell to her knees beside him "Rumplestiltskin, what's going on what happened? I've never seen you like this so why are you like this now?"

Rumplestiltskin sniffed and looked up at her rather wearily for he didn't fully trust her since he knew inside her was a very aggressive wolf.

"My sweet Belle has gone missing!" he finally admits.

Red looks down at him in shock.

Then whispers "Let me help, I can find her, i already know what she smells like because i met her at the party and had plenty of time to get a good wiff of her let my wolf sense find her!" 

Rumplestiltskin eyed her thoughtfully trying to decide if he wanted to trust her or not, but then the realization hit him.

This wolf girl was probably his only hope of ever find Belle again!

Suddenly just as the nod happened she sniffed the room and quickly hurried to the library where she sniffed around the chair where Belle had been sitting hours earlier with her book.

Then she looked at Rumplestiltskin with anger.

"Regina!" Red told him instantly.

"Regina must have taken her to her castle! The smell of her magic and her perfume is all over this room!" Red explained.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly stood up even more afraid then before, Belle hadn't left him willingly but was in danger because of him!

"Red, Help me, Help me save her!" he begs her.

"Rumple, I believe after that Ball Belle is my friend I will do anything I can possibly do to help her now even if it means working with the Dark One!" Red responded.

Nodding Rumple grabbed Red and they quickly magiked from the house and into the woods just outside the castle.

"Im going to go distract Regina, I need you to get into the castle and rescue Belle for me!" 

"No, Rumple Regina is after you, let me be the one to distract the queen you go find Belle, if you go to Regina then your playing right into her Game!" Red told him smartly.

Rumple thought quietly, He knew Belle must be frightened, and he knew to that Red was right and Regina was probably sitting and waiting for him to come rescue her. But he also knew that he needed to pretend to give Regina what she wanted cause he would never expect Red to be helping him.

"No, you have a much better chance of getting to Belle's cell then i do, i need to pretend to give her what she wants, she won't be expecting you to be here with here with me!" he said firmly.

Finally Red just sighed and gave it "Fine but for Belle's sake be careful!"

Rumple only nods and the two of them stood there and watched the castle trying to find the right moment to jump into action.


	12. Outsmarting A Queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Red and Rumple work together to try and same Belle from the evil Queen!

Rumplestiltskin looked over at Red, and quietly lifts his arms to magically knock out the Guards blocking the enterance.

Together the two inches forward, Rumplestiltskin did his best to keep the wolf from being seen for Red had allowed herself to become the wolf version of herself in order to get better use of her since of smelle and so she would have her teeth if she needed to fight her way through to Belle's cell.

The wolf sniffed several different directions before giving Rumple the look that said it was time for Rumplestiltskin to go distract the queen and for the wolf to go do her job.

Rumplestiltskin only nods, he had to be the one to distract the queen for Red was the only one who could track down and find Belle, besides of Red went up against the queen she would just kill her, as it was Rumple she wanted, and they would be expecting him to rescue Belle not the wolf.

He found his way to The Evil Queen's chambers and walks in, his hands ready to use magic if necessary.

"Alright Regina you have me where you want me!" Rumple growls deeply.

The Queen turned to Rumplestiltskin and just laughed.

"What do ya know, you really have gone soft Rumple who would have thought that a silly little girl would be your downfall!" 

Rumplestiltskin just stood there taking the taunts hoping to give Red enough time to get to Belle before anyone noticed her.

~~~~

Meanwhile a big dark wolf made her way towards the scent that smelled strongely of the girl she was looking for but her nose also told her that somewhere a head there were guards as well, lots of them.

Ducking behind a pillar so as to observe unseen she peered around the corner at the Guards that stood in front of the cells with large spears.

She staid where she was, she knew she could easily over power them, she had once killed a whole village full of men with no problem so a hand full of Guards should be no problem at all.

But she didn't want any of them to raise the alarm before she could get Belle out of the Cell, she would have to time this just right, if one happened to get away it would be over before she could get her out.

Thinking carefully she soon noted that most of the guards were drunk. 

Thinking quickly she got between them and the exit the only way out of the room was through her.

She bared her teeth at the Guards and watched as they all scrambled against the wall trying not to get near her teeth.

She watched and waited for one of them to grow brave or bold, and soon she wasn't disappointed for one soon approached with his spear and tried to Jab at Red.

Growling at him she sprang for his neck, her body easily over powered his and killed him. 

Once more she blocked the door way.

She noticed a large pair of eyes behind the cell bars watching her with fear seeming to be almost afraid of what would happen if she reached her.

But Red knew better then to take her eyes off her enemies for long.

The men soon all tried to fall upon her at once, but Red just faught back with all the strength in her body tearing apart each man in turn. 

When the fight was over she surveyed the men and discovered that none of them had survived none of them had been willing to risk the anger of their Queen by running away as a coward.

She picked through until she found the keys attached to one of the bodys.

With her teeth she lifted them and headed towards the Cell.

Belle stood there wide eyed in fear as Red approached her.

Red lay the keys down and slid them through the bar and into the cell.

Belle looked from the keys to the wolf then apparently deciding shed rather deal with the wolf then the Queen she picked up the keys and quickly unlocks her key.

Opening the door Belle walked out.

The wolf quickly retransforms into her human form.

She turned to find Belle Gaping at her.

"Red!" she whispers.

"That's right we met at the Ball the other night!" Red reminded her.

Belle only nodded then stopped as something clicked.

"Where's Rumple?" she asked

"I'm afraid he's gone to distract Regina!"

"No, he could be killed!" Belle cries out.

"I'm sorry Belle, my instructions was to get you to safety." Red started.

But Belle wasn't listening, instead she bends and steals a sword from one of the guards and runs off before Red could stop her.

"Belle no don't." Red cried after the girl.

Belle ran as fast as she could until she heard the voice of the man she loved on the other side of a door.

Looking around she took a quick peek and noticed that the Queen's back was to her, and Rumple was now sitting in a chair unable to move for Regina and him paralyzed by magic. 

Belle tip toed into the room the sword held tightly in her hands.

Then right behind her she brought her hand down the sword disappearing deep into the woman's back.


	13. Ding dong the Evil Queen is dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is dead, the kingdom sets of a special celebration.

Belle stood shocked and staring at the limp bleeding body on the ground.

She soon feels arms circle her and pull her close.

She soon broke into tears as her face finds his shoulders.

'Oh Rumple, I killed her, I killed a queen!"" she whispers through her tears.

"it's okay Belle, you did what was neccessary, YOu saved me and you saved a lot of people from future suffering, now Snow and David can take their place as rightful King and Queen!" Rumplestiltskin told her softly.

Belle just looked up into his eyes "Oh Rumple i Knew you would come for me I knew you would!"

Rumple smiled "Of course I did, i love you dearie!"

Belle felt tears in her eyes again "You love me?" she squeaked.

Then right in front of her eyes Rumple sank down onto one knee a small black box in his hand.

"Would you Marry me Belle?" He asked softly.

Belle truly broke into tears at this.

'Rumple, oh Rumple yes!" She responds.

She stood shaking with joy as he slides the pretty white crystal surrounded by a beautiful golden band.

"That is why I couldn't take you with me earlier, I wanted to pick out the perfect ring for you and I wanted it to be a surprise when I asked." Rumple explained.

"And it was a surprise, a very lovely one" Belle responded.

Just then one of the Queen's follower's appeared and seeing the queen dead, he took up his trumpet and blew a special tune and Belle heard several more trumpets joining in somewhere in the distance.

But it wasn't a sad tone at all but seemed to be almost like they were....

"Ladies and SIr RUmplestiltskin, would you so gladly join us for the dinner we so graciously will prepare for you as thank you for setting us free from the Evil Queen!"

Belle was shocked, as she sees two more armed gaurds lift the stiff and bloody woman off the ground and lead her away to despose of the body.

Ruby stepped forward and she spoke to the Guard,

"Princess Snow White and Prince Charming should be told straight away that The queen is dead and that it is safe for her to return and take thier place as king and Queen."

The guard bowed and hurried off to send the message out.

Meanwhile several people could be heard singing out in the court yard.

Curious she went to investigate, and was soon able to hear what was being said.

"Ding Dong! The Queen is dead.  
Which old Queen? The Evil Queen!  
Ding Dong! The Evil Queen is dead.  
Wake up you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Evil Queen is dead.  
She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's oDing Dong!  
The Queen is dead.  
Which old Queen? The Evil Queen!  
Ding Dong! The Queen is dead.  
Wake up you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Queen is dead.  
She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below.  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know the Evil Queen is dead!"

Everyone out in the streets were dancing and carrying on as if some holiday was happening! It seemed that everyone in town was actually happy that she had killed the queen.


	14. Cuddles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen is dead and now it is time for the couple to get some rest, or well for one to rest while the other watches her. But they also decide to have a little steamy moment together!

Belle later went looking for Rumple who smiles at her the minute he saw her.

Going to him she puts an arm around his neck and presses her lips to his.

startled but pleased he pulled her close to him 

“Rumple please touch me!” she begs softly.

Rumple froze slightly nervous but smiling remembering the last time.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Rumple asked.

Without another word she grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him to one of the many rooms.

“I guess that's a yes!” Rumple teases when they stood before a bed.

She pushed him so that he lay sprawled on the mattress where she slowly started to remove his clothes apparently not at all shy about what she wanted.

Belle finally had him stripped down to his bare skin before getting up long enough to throw her own clothes to the side but is right back on the bed with him pretty quick naked and beautiful.

She slowly started kissing his chest slowly as both her hands rubbed his well built hairless chest!

Rumple gives a sigh as her hands and kisses made him start to burn with desire for her.

But he lay there and let Belle have the show to herself to do as she wished to him.

Her kisses grew ever closer until finally she wrapped her thin fingers tightly around his rather large member.

Grasping it tightly she ran her hands over it listening to his the soft moans coming from the man she loved.

Slowly she positioned herself over him and slowly guided him to her moist center and she sank down honto him letting him sink into her as slowly as possible as a moan escaped her own mouth.

Once she had Rumple’s cock buried in her to the hilt she starts to move.

Rumple moans as he allowed Belle to have complete control.

Belle soon increases speed as she mumbled and moaned his name.

Soon it became all too much as she climaxed and came erupting like a volcano and she felt Rumple spilling himself inside her just before she collapsed beside him panting hard.

Rumple lay awake holding her tight, he of course never slept but he was certainly enjoying holding her, he knew he could hold her all night long just watching her sleep.

“I can't believe I killed the Queen” she mumbled. 

“shh, just rest you did this land a huge favor!” he responded.

soon her head lay on his chest as she fell fast asleep.

It wasn't long though before there was the sound of horns being sounded again.

Jumping up she looked around tiredly.

“we better go see what that’s about!” Rumple whispered softly.

Climbing out of the comfy warm bed they quickly threw back on their clothes before heading out to investigate the horn blowing.

Soon they were hearing loud shouts and running feet.

Confused they continued on till they could hear more voices in the hallway.

A familiar looking man and woman stood talking to one of the guards.

When the woman turned towards her Belle dropped to her knee in respect for it was the princess Snow.

Snow smiled “I understand that it was you two that killed that evil woman who plagued this land?”

Belle blushed and nods wondering if she was now to be punished for murder.

But the princess smiled.

Tomorrow I want you both to attend our coronation tomorrow there you shall recieve your reward for ridding us of the woman!”

Belle nodded.

“For now you must rest, in the morning is the coronation, afterwards there will be a feast and celebration!” 

Rumple took Belle by the hand and led her out of the hall and back to bed where they lay wondering what the reward would be!

But soon Belle slipped back to sleep against Rumple’s side, his chest now her favorite place to lay her head.

Of course Rumple had no problem or argument with that, it had been a very long time since he had felt the heat of a woman at his side.

He slid out from under her quietly and managed to pull the pants off both of them and slowly he kissed her awake as he slips himself back inside her and made gentle love to her and listened as they both moaned together before they both climaxed and collapsed and just cuddled each other as he lay watching her sleep through the rest of the night.


	15. The Coronation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation of King David and Queen Snow finally takes place and Rumple, Belle and Ruby get there reward!

The next morning, Rumple woke her with a kiss, and whispers “We need to get up so we can get down to the coronation.”

Yawning Belle gets up out of the bed and quietly gets dressed in a beautiful white flowing gown that she found hanging up in the closet of the room.

She then turned to see that Rumple had magiked himself up some of his own clothes.

She sure loved seeing her husband to be in his leather pants.

Hand in hand together they walked up to the Throne room where the coronation would take place. 

Belle was not much surprised that Rumple knew so much about the layout of the castle, she was sure he had been here before for one of his many deals.

Upon entering the room they found a large gathering of people on both sides of the room all looking directly at the front of the room where Snow and Charming now stood.

A very old and wizened man stood beside them, on a table behind the three of them sat two very beautiful silver crowns, it was nothing big or fancy, they were just silver bands with little golden stars on the center of them.

Both Snow and Charming were now kneeling before the old man who now held one of the beautiful crowns.

“By the powers vested in me I pronounce you Snow White the new Queen and David the new King of the Dark Palace!” The man says allowed.

The new Queen Snow perched her lips in a frown 

“Dark Palace? No as Queen I Rename this Kingdom the Arzelia, that’s much more fiting for our kingdom, for with The Evil Queen gone the Palace is no longer a dark place there will now be light, respect and kindness throughout this land.”

The King nods in agreement and a cheer went up all over the room, 

“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN, LONG LIVE THE KING!”

Then her eyes fell upon them and with a smile she says

“Now it is time to reward the three people responsible for this day coming to pass, please come forward now for your reward”

Belle, Rumplestiltskin and Red walked forward and knelt before her on both knees.

Taking a sword she brought it down to each shoulder and asked “What may I ask do people call you?”

Blushing she responds “I am Belle, My lady!”

“Belle, you show great wisdom and courage but also display and air of gentlness and kindness as well, your reward is you are now going to work for me in the castle you will be responsible for the books, and the records!”

Belle smiled at the word books, and knew she would be happy with that job.

‘And you Rumplestiltskin shall join the ranks as the new general of my knights, and you will be my royal advisor!” Snow announces now touching the sword to both of his shoulders as well.

Finally she moved on to the third and final figure “Red, you have always been my friend and have helped me out many times, and you are also generous and have had a hand in the death of the former queen, for this you will be not just a worker here but my most trusted friend and ally, you and your grandmother will be financially set as long as you live!”

“Now rise and stand all three of you!” Snow ordered softly.

The three of them rose and look around as the room exploded with applause as people cheered.

“ The coronation is over, lets get down to the dining area for the great feast that has been prepared in the honor of celebrating a new era!” David said stepping in smiling


	16. Heartwarming Surprise!

Sitting around the table at the feast they all enjoyed nice roasted Duck, and all kinds of other really good food.

As the wine went around Snow actually refused the drink, Belle was curious about it wondering if Snow wasn't a wine drinker, but noticed everyone else staring at Snow in question at her refusal.

Snow smiled and stood “I see I have aroused your curosity, well i was going to wait until after the feast to announce it but Charming and I are expecting a baby.”

Another cheer went up, as she continued “our new Prince or Princess shall be here in another 6 months. Speaking of children I have one more special surprise reward for Belle and Rumplestiltskin, but the reward is more for her husband than for her.’

Confused but interested Rumple looked up at Snow questioningly.

“When I heard that it was you that had a hand in the death of my evil step mother, I thought of a way that i could truly reward you, if you will stay behind after the feast I will take you to see your surprise, at the moment it’s best to not disturb it.”

Rumple looked down at his plate now finding himself in a hurry to see what she could possible have for him.

Belle reached over and took Rumple’s hand reassuringly.

After several more hours of everyone eating and drinking she finally led them from the dining area and down a hallway full of doors.

“I warn you this may be a bit of a shock!’ Snow told Rumplestiltskin.

Nodding he only followed quietly not knowing what to expect and then stopping at a room,

slowly she nodded to Rumple,

‘Go on in!” she whispers encouragingly.

Swallowing nervously he grasped the door handle and slowly pushed open the door, and sees a small teenage boy with dark black hair and a very familiar face.

Seeing him Rumple sank to his knees as tears cascaded down his face, “Is it really you?” he asked trembling.

“yes Papa, it’s really me!” he responded.

In one leap across the room he had the boy in his arms craddling and cuddling him close, not wanting to let go, the tears falling down his face, all his years of searching for him was now over.

“Bae, oh Bae, I’ll never let you go again, never again will we be seperated, I’ve missed you so much I havent thought about anything else but finding you!”

Baelfire hugged his father tightly tears of his own littering his cheeks.

Belle stood with Snow just outside the door smiling as she watched father and son have their reunion with each other.

Belle touched her cheeks and was shocked to see that watching Rumple had made her cry as well, for it was so cute and sweet, that it was impossible to not feel the the emotion that was running wild in that room.

After a while Rumple looked up at Belle and smiled opening his arms to her.

Shyly Belle entered the room as Rumple smiled.

“Belle this is my son, Bae this woman is going to soon be your stepmother, cause Im going to marry her.”

Belle looked at him not sure what to say but the young boy wrapped his arms around her hugging her middle.

Blushing she hugged him close, loving that apparently the boy was willing to accept her as part of the family.

The three of them soon sat together talking and enjoying each others arms.

Belle finally looked at Rumple “So when are we going to tie the knot?”


	17. Belle's Preperations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Ruby go into town to get a few things for the upcoming wedding but the town seems to be treating Belle rather strangely!

Over the course of the next few days, Belle and Rumple scurried around gathering different things they would need for their upcoming wedding day. The two of them had finally decided to make their wedding day be in a week, Queen Snow had agreed to perform the wedding for them.

Belle is wandering around the dress shop with Ruby looking for the perfect wedding gown and currently was having trouble finding one she really liked.

“Oh Ruby these are all beautiful which how am I ever going to pick the perfect one!” Belle asked just as a stunned gasp escaped her lips.

Belle had just pushed a gown to the side to better look at it when she had found one hidden just behind it that she just absolutely loved.

It was a bridal gown with an, A line silhouette, a scoop lined neck, a court train, the fabric was of beautiful chiffon and lace, and had beautiful lace long sleeves.

“This is it, this is the dress I need and want.” she told Ruby excitedly. Ruby eyed the dress casually and smiled

“Go try it on!” Ruby told her quickly.

Belle grinned clutching the gown close as if it was fragile, and quickly hurried into the changing tent. Coming back out she walked up to Ruby holding up the train of the dress and spun around in front of her.

When she looked into Ruby’s eyes she saw that her mouth was open and she was staring with a look on her face almost akin to envy.

“What is it Ruby?” Belle asked.

“You look beautiful in that, Rumplestiltskin is going to love it, of course he’s going to want to rip it off later!” she teased in a sly tone.

Belle went a shade of red as a strange almost snorting laugh can out of her mouth, she had never snorted before and people were throwing them weird looks.

Ignoring them Belle walked back into the changing tent and changed back to her normal clothes before taking the gown to the woman at the booth to pay.

The woman looked from Belle to the dress then smiled “no, no, that dress has been here for so long you can have that dress, there’s no need to pay a dime for it!” 

Confused but not about to argue over such a bargain she lifted the dress and with Ruby was starting to leave when she saw the most gorgeous pair of silver shoes that she knew would just go absolutely amazing with her new dress.

But once again when she went to pay the seller the fee was waived away and he told some crazy story about how she could just have them.

She was really really confused now and was starting to feel strange about it, why were people just giving her these things? Why weren’t they taking her money? It was very odd, she watched as somebody else walked up and payed for something and the money was taken.

Looking at Ruby she whispers “What is going on here? why is nobody is taking my money?”

Ruby thought for a moment then says “Maybe this is something to do with the fact that you're the one who killed the Evil Queen!” 

Belle gasped Ruby was right, these people were treating her differently just because of what she had done.

Still very shaken she headed back up to the castle with Ruby deciding to talk to the queen about it and see if she could make the people treat her just like any of the other woman in town. She wanted to be just like everyone else, she didn’t want special treatment just because she killed somebody.

She snuck the gown behind the dresser where Rumple would never see it, and the shoes under the bed.


	18. Thoughts in the night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weird day in town Rumple comes home to find Belle in a very compromising way and takes advantage of it, and gets four words from her that finally leads him to a decision.

Rumplestiltskin sighed as he gazed at the multitude of suits at the booth he was at, but he hadn’t yet found one that he liked. Wiping his brow he continued looking there had to be one here somewhere that would catch his fancy. He wanted to look as perfect as possible for his wife to be.

Walking around the booth he finally found a nice perfect suit, a white shirt with a blue tuxedo with gold trim, and black dress shoes. Taking these to the man at the booth he quickly tries to pay for the items but the man only looked at the items before smiling and then comes back and gives the items to him but refuses to take any money for either item.

‘There must be some mistake sir, I really should pay you for these or if you prefer maybe we can make a deal for them, I have more Gold then I Know what to do with!” Rumplestiltskin cries very confused and suspicious.

“no no, there is no money required, and there is no deal required, now go and enjoy your little ceremony.” The man responded confidently and walked away with out another word.

Now even more confused Rumplestiltskin clutched the items and head back up to the castle to put them away and to find Belle. It had certaintly been a strange week for both of them.

“Belle are you in here?” Rumple called as soon as he walked in.

“In here Rumple!” Belle called from the bathroom.

Setting the clothes on hangars in the closet he sat on the foot of the bed and waited anxious to talk about the odd thing that had just happened in town.

When she came out she had her hair wrapped up in a yellow towl and a silky white robe on with little white slippers.

Looking at her for a moment he forgot about the weird man in town.

Instead he stood up and gathered her into his arms for a gentle kiss. 

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her torwards the bed.

Laying her upon it, his lips found her neck as he pulled the towl away from her, letting the dark wet hair splay out on to the white pillows, as he slowly kisses up and down her neck almost like that of a vampire, carefully letting his teeth nip at her.

He listened to the sound of her breathing as his hands began to explore everywhere. He could he hear and feel her responding to him with short soft moans.

Until finally he came to a pause so that he could clear his vision, he wanted to see her face, wanted to see her beautiful eyes.

Gazing deep into those eyes, he finally buried himself within.

He watched her face as he slowly lost himself in the moment, his hips slowly moving against hers until he finally lost control and felt her come undone around him.

When it was all over he gathered her into his arms and the two of them just lay there panting and basking in the glow of satisfaction.

Then he feels her lips at his ears and his heart melts completely when he hears the words that she gently whispers to him in that moment.

“I love you Rumple.” 

Those four simple words set the wheels turning in his head, after several hours of looking into the darkness and trying to think about what was best for Belle, He wanted to be worthy and deserving of the love that Belle had trusted him with.

He wanted to be the man she had already believed had been under the beast for so long, the man he had been back when he had only been a poor spinner who only wanted too protect his son. 

In that moment as he lay there, he made the hardest decison he would ever make, he had his son back, he had a woman at his side that loved him and a woman that he himself loved with all of his heart. 

Once the decision was filed into his heart he finally allowed himself to just lay there holding and looking down at the woman he loved.


	19. Wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and belle celebrate being together.

Rumple stood in front of the throne where he King David and Queen Snow sat waiting for the ceremony to start.

Rumple was sweating buckets as he glanced at Bae who was standing as his best man, and fussed with the bow tie at his neck why he was so nervous he had no idea but all the same he was.

Finally when he thought he could take the wait no more, music starts to play and the door slowly opens.

Belle slowly walks down the aisle holding a bouquet of flowers accompanied by Red her bridesmaid.

She walked in tune with the music painstakingly slow, but now that she was in front of his eyes he no longer minded because he only had eyes for her. She was gorgeous and wonderful.

His heart was swelled with so much love for Belle he could hardly stand it.

But soon she stood in front of hi. And they held hands as Queen Snow stood holding the book open to the right page.

“we are gathered here together as friends and family to celebrate the union of this lovely couple Belle and Rumplestiltskin Gold, does anyone object to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace?” She said softly and looked around the room waiting a long moment.

The room was so quiet you could hear a leaf drop.

Turning her attention to Rumple and Belle

“Do you Belle take this man to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

She didn't hesitate a single moment before clearly saying “I do.”

“Rumplestiltskin do you take this woman forsaking all others in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Rumple responded softly his eyes upon her.

Rings were slowly exchanged.

“I by the power vested in my pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.” 

Rumple didn't need anymore propting, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her deeply before pulling away as the whole hall burst into applause.

When it was over they mingled with the crowd as refreshments and food were served, the two ate, drank and chatted with everyone. 

Finally Red stood to toast the bride and groom talking bout how she met belle and saying how she hoped they would be happy together. When she was finished the party ended and they were alone.

Turning to Belle he lifted her into his arm and carried her into their room, laid her on the bed as he loosened and tossed her dress aside along with his pants.

He kissed kissed her lips long and hard as his hand found her thighs and stroked her gently to arousal.

She whimpered and tried to move but he held her put.

“No we’re not going fast tonight, this is our wedding night and I want to make sweet love to you all night long.” he whispers as he slips deep into her body and thrusts hard against her, but moving very very slow listening to her moan as she began to lose her mind to the sensation.

He tried his best to stay slow with his movements stopping every so often to kiss her gently and stroke her with his hands for a moment before sinking back into her ramming in hard and torturingly.

“Oh Rumple. “ She groaned softly as her body enjoyed every minute of it. But finally both of them lost it and erupted together before laying together and falling asleep in each have others arms.


	20. Snows bundle And Belle's package.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow's bundle arrives and Belle is given a,revealation.

King David stood before the masses, he and his wife had discussed the situation in full and had come to a,decision together.

“Gentlemen this man has changed his ways, this man was only protecting what was his when he killed your King, let's be reasonable, killing a changed man won't bring back your fallen king wouldn't it be better to let bygones be bygones rather than starting a war with another kingdom over one man? You and I have no quarrel with each other. This man is my advisor, his wife and son our friends, we don't wish to fight but if you wish to pursue the. Death of this man then our kingdom is prepared to stand with him and fight.”

The leader seemed to consider what was said before dropping his weapon and responded “King David you speak with wisdom that we,had long forgotten, we shall go home and rethink the situation and maybe set us up a new King of our own.” The man declared easily.

Relieved David watched as they retreated and headed home.

Turning on his heels he sat down upon his throne chair exhausted pleased that a war had been avoided.

He didn't need a war with Snow so close to term, he didn't want their child born during a war.

The castles future king or queen.

…………..

Meanwhile Belle sat kneeling on the floor before the toilet puking up a lung, Rumple worriedly standing by wondering if he ought to call a Dr but also not wanting to distract a Dr from the Queen who he knew was sick.

The minute he thought of the Queen he looked upon Belle suspiciously but filled with hope.

“Belle, How long since your last famine thing?” he asked rather nervously.

Belle looked back at Rumple in surprise mostly because she hadn't thought about it.

But now thinking about it she couldn't remember the last time.

“I don't know.” she admitted.

“Belle you don't think you might be…” he trailed off too afraid to hope or voice it.

Belle laughed “it's possible, we've been together for quite a few months now.”

Rumple nods “we need to find out for sure but I'm trying to wait to be sure the queen don't need the medical man more than us, I'm afraid that if we pull him away she'll need him.” he admitted softly.

As the sat there waiting for Belle to finish spewing the heard a single scream ring out through the castle echoing off the walls and then Rumple smiled when the sound had quieted again.

Looking down at Belle he grinned “Well looks like Snow’s a mother.”

The two stood and tentatively went to Snow’s chambers, Belle was the record keeper anyways so would need to document the child's birth.

Peeking around the door frame the see a smiling exhausted Snow holding a little pink blanket. Looking up Snow smiled at Rumple and Belle beckoning them forward with a free hand.

Looking into her arms both Rumple and Belle were in awe.

The baby was a girl.

The castle now had a new princess that would one day grow up to rule the kingdom just as good as her mother or better.

“what's the princesses name?” Belle asked softly.

David and Snow exchanged looks “That will be revealed when she we have the christening ceremony when I'm able to move about.” she explained.

The Dr's eyes fell upon Belle's, and he was looking her over and goes to the two women “Rumplestiltskin tells me you've been unwell lately, why don't you let me have a look at you?”

Rather embarrassed she allowed the man to do whatever he felt necessary for several moments before winking at her.

“Well first I want to congratulate you two,it looks like in another seven months you will be parents yourself.” Dr told her gently.

“Thank you dr.. i'm afraid I don't know your name.” Belle mumbled shyly.

The man smiled Dr. Frankenstein or some call me Victor.” He,responded.

Nodding she patted her waist gently thinking of what she now knew was inside her womb.

She met Rumple’s gaze as they walked together back to their room and to bed.


	21. Princess celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to reveal the name of the baby and celebrate the birth.

Crowds stood before the castle wall, waiting for the unveiling of the new baby.

Belle stood nearby and Rumple stayed close the the king and Queen as,they waited to learn the name, Snow had chosen.

Belles insides were churning, reminding her of the precious cargo in her own womb, a pleasant and welcome reminder she was so pleased that she was going to bare Rome a child. Sure Belle loved Baelfire, but Belle loved the idea,of them having one that was hers as well.

Snow stood as,the drums and trumpets began to play.

Standing before her people she smiles at all of them before lifting her hands to speak.

“my dear citizens and friends, I know this moment has been weeks in the waiting, I have handed out glasses of wine to each of you, is there anyone among you who did not receive a glass of this white wine?” she requested.

Nobody stirred “I will the this silence to mean that everyone has received the wine glass. So we are gathered here today for us to introduce you,all to our child.”

Snow took the baby from David's arm and held her up high over the balcony for all to see, “Citizens, I am pleased to introduce you to Princess Emma, future Queen.” 

Cheers rang out all over the grounds as the sound of applause joined in.

Snow’s face showed signs of pride.

David stepped forward “Citizens let us now lift up our glasses and drink a toast to the future of this kingdom and to the new princess.”

With this declaration everyone tipped back their heads downing the wine in one go as another set of load cheers broke out among them.

“Long live the Queen, Long live the King, long live the princess!” all over the chant rang through making Snow and David smile with more smiles. This was the way to rule a kingdom with the hearts, trust and loyalty of the people.

With the ceremony over and the baby's name unveiled the retired inside and a feast was held among the palace in celebration of the birth of a princess.

Snow looked at Belle with a smile “would you agree to become my daughter’s nanny in addition to your other duties?” she asked softly over the sweet potatoes.

Belle nods “I accept the assignment with pleasure ‘milady. “ 

That night Rumple kissed Belle's waist, I can't wait for those seven months,to go by so. I'm so happy at being a father to your baby.”

The two fell asleep in a fetal position as they contemplate what the year had in store for them.

Belle woke throughout the night trying to get comfortable but found that the bundle inside her wasn't ready for bed yet, and she felt the familiar sensation of morning sickness starting to make an appearance. She groaned and tried to continue laying there but soon was,up and running for the bathroom toilet.

Belle groaned as she hung over the toilet for several hours as the nausea continued to roll through her body. Just as,she was fixing to leave her bladder decided it was full to the brim.

By the time she made it back to her bed the sun was already starting to rear it's ugly head.

She lay down and passed out for several hours hoping she get up when she needed to.


	22. Rumple and Belle's baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finally has her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to any who has been reading this story.
> 
> This is the final chapter to You found me but if interested stay tuned for the coming sequal 'Monster Kid.'

Months went by and Belle was beginning to have trouble keeping up with her work. Paperwork was piling up fast in the records room, and she was constantly tired when dealing with Princess Emma. 

Belle wanted Snow to be pleased with her but knew that if she kept falling behind that eventually she would probably replace her with somebody else who could keep up with the work. 

It didn't help that she was up late at night some days either between being sick, or just plain unable to get comfortable. She was also certain that she was getting to big for Rumple to be able to look at her the way he used to.

some days she was emotional, some days she was sensitive and others angry all the time and sometimes she felt like the sun had come out after the rain.

Rumple tried to assure her that she was still beautiful to him and that she was doing just fine, but she knew he was just telling her that to spare her feelings but she knew she needed to step her game somehow or she would surely lose her job.

At meal times she had a tendency to eat more than she had ever done before, and she was getting self conscious about it. She felt herself getting rather embarrassed whenever Snow would ask Belle how things were going and if things were developing well.

She fully believed she was slacking when she knew she could do so much better.

Cravings were overwhelming, and yet Rumple was still so sweet to her.

Queen Snow and King Charming had even assigned their doctor to look after her until the end.

 

That evening Belle was taking care of Emma in the room while Snow had a rest when Belle bent double and gave a sharp cry.

She was in pain lots of it.

One of the attendants found her and stopped to help her.

She was placed on the bed where Snow sometimes lay when she wanted to be with the baby late or couldn’t leave her due to colic.

The doctor was called in to check on her.

“Well Mrs. Belle seems your husband will need to be called for it seems your time has come but don’t fret you are going to perfectly fine.” He told the worried woman.  
Rumpelstiltskin was soon standing at his wife’s side, and she now held a beautiful bouncing baby boy, named Amar.

The name had been Belle’s idea it was the name of a character from one of her books that she liked to read so much and thought would fit their child.

Rumple was just happy to let Belle do whatever she wanted.

Snow and Charming popped in and made all kinds of noise and fuss over the baby.

“He’s so cute, and the name is so unique.” The gushed.

“And to think he’s almost the same age as the princess.” Charming put in.

Snow smiled “She’ll have a play mate.”


End file.
